Kurt and Blaine A Collection
by Falling.Through.Wonderland
Summary: A collection of Klaine drabbles/one-shots.  Prompts very welcome.  Chapter 1: Choc Chips  Chapter 2: 'He's better than me'
1. Choc Chips

**A/N: Salutations! =) This is going to be the first of many one shots =)**

**Chapter 1: Choc-chips**

Blaine and Kurt were lying on their stomachs on Kurt's bed as they studied Algebra for separate exams, they were idly playing with each others fingers as they simply enjoyed each others company.

Blaine dropped his head into his text book with a groan, he hated Algebra.

"You okay hon?" Kurt asked with a small smile.

"So. Many. Numbers" Blaine complained into the book.

"Actually sweet heart its algebra, so it's numbers represented as letters" Kurt said matter-of-factly, Blaine rose his head with a goofy smile "I love it when you talk nerdy to me"

Kurt leant forward and pressed their lips together quickly "Now finish question 1 at least"

"You're not being a very comforting boyfriend"

Kurt shrugged "We need to study"

"I need choc chips" Blaine said and Kurt looked confused as Blaine reached into his bag and pulled out a bag of choc chips.

"Oh god what are those?" Kurt said looking at his excited boyfriend.

"Choc-chips" Blaine said as he practically bounced on Kurt's bed.

"You'd think they were drugs with all your bouncing"

Blaine stopped and looked at Kurt with bright eyes "They're better"

Kurt shook his head "Why do you even have them?"

"They're my go-to study snack, I can't study without them" Blaine said popping a small hand full into his mouth.

"Weirdo" Kurt said lovingly.

"Try some" Blaine said thrusting the packet at Kurt, the boy curled his nose and shook his head "No"

"Pleassseeee Kurt"

"No"

"But they give you strange motivation to study"

"That would be the sugar"

"Sugar is good" Blaine mumbled around another mouthful.

"No, no honey, sugar bad, sugar means bad skin, do you want me to have a break out?"

"But you're beautiful no matter what-" Blaine said truthfully and Kurt blushed, Blaine pulled a choc chip out of the packet and held it in front of Kurt "-open up darling"

Kurt looked at the choc chip with its mountain-y shape and delicious looking-ness, he then thought of the idea of Blaine winning "I'm not eating it"

Blaine pouted slightly "You know you want to"

The power of Blaine's adorable pout alone was almost enough to make Kurt give in but he stayed strong "no I really don't"

Kurt turned back to his work and Blaine popped a few more choc chips into his mouth and watched as Kurt looked up at him as he said "Are you going to do some Umph-"

Blaine had pounced on Kurt, kissing him as hard as he could with out hurting Kurt, he flicked his tongue on Kurt's lip and Kurt willingly opened his mouth.

Blaine slid his tongue and several choc chips into Kurt's mouth, Kurt detached, swallowing the chips by instinct "I can't believe it!" He exclaimed.

"What is it dear?" Blaine asked innocently popping more choc chips into his mouth.

"You booby trapped your mouth!" Kurt pointed accusingly at the chips "-with _them_" he said lowly and Blaine smiled.

"How do you like them?" Blaine said rolling on to his back to look at Kurt.

Kurt reached into the packet and pulled out some before eating them "I really hate you"

"Nah you loooovvvveeee me" Blaine said as he poked Kurt lightly.

"Nope" Kurt said defiantly but anyone could see the little smirk hiding behind his façade.

"Yeah you do, Kurt Hummel, loves Blaine Anderson more than anyone" Blaine said in a light hearted arrogant tone.

"Oh don't remind me" Kurt gave in as he laid next to Blaine.

"You sure because reminding you could be _really _fun" Blaine said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

It was safe to say that they would be winging their Algebra exams.

**A/N: I have been planning this for ages and originally I planned on having it in one of my other stories but I though, hmm I could do one of those prompty thingys =P**

**Sooo if you have an idea for a cute Klaine scene that you want written then send it my way, it can be any type of scene as long as its that pairing =)**

**So please review and drop me a prompt if you can =)**


	2. He's better than me

'**Kurt and Blaine: A collection II – He's better than me'**

**A/N: Hello, this chapter is dedicated to Jontie-gleek who participated in a three-way convo with me ;) such convo's inspired this :D**

**Also I am working hard on the next chappy of DTIWSYA but honestly I am in a pickle over it, if you want to help and you don't mind spoilers contact me, I would really appreciate it =)**

**I hope you like this random one shot =) its obscenely corny and has slight spoilers for 'Pot o' Gold' so if you don't want to know anything then don't read =)**

**This is just my perception of the spoiler that says that Kurt get's intimidated by Rory cause Rory can sing high =)**

**I'm on tumblr to so contact me if you want (fallingthroughwonderland) **

**Oh and I'm nearly finished a chappy of 'What I catch the bus for' =) I may have forgotten it existed =/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

"He's better than me" Kurt cried out as he entered his room, Blaine trailing behind him like a puppy.

"Come on, baby, you know he isn't, you are so much better than him"

Kurt rose an eyebrow at his boyfriend "Really, cause he has a low speaking voice, a baritone AND falsetto singing voice, he's a great dancer, he has an accent, is good looking, great personality and he's straight!" Kurt ranted, he was more than a little bit jealous over Rory's talent.

Kurt put his hand on his hip and half lowered his eyes to the floor "He's everything I'm never going to be" He muttered and Blaine tiptoed over and bent his head slightly to catch Kurt's eyes.

"You're right"

Kurt sniffled "Thanks for the support love" He said sarcastically as he closed his eyes for a moment.

Blaine smiled "You are never going to be like him because you are you and I wouldn't love you if you weren't"

Kurt opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend as he felt the same tingling sensation he felt the first time Blaine told him he loved him.

"I love you too"

"And besides, I'd be sad and lonely if you were straight" Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled slightly "and I hate it when you're sad"

"Mmm… I know" Blaine grinned "-Now lean down a little so I can kiss you"

Kurt leant down and in to Blaine's lips, it was a little difficult since they were both grinning like mad men, soon though their kiss became more intimate.

"Mm… I bet Rory can't kiss like you either" Blaine muttered against Kurt's lips, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck.

Kurt laid his head in the crook of Blaine's neck "Complement me some more?" Kurt muttered and Blaine lifted his head and pecked his lips and then his cheek, he pecked lower and lower until he reached Kurt's neck.

"This is where your voice comes from, I love the things you say but most of all I love how you say it, your voice tells me so much, from how happy you are to how upset" Blaine mumbled against Kurt's neck "-You have the greatest vocal range that I have ever heard" Blaine said nibbling lightly around Kurt's Adams apple, silently happy that it was closer to winter and Kurt could get away with a scarf tomorrow.

Blaine lowered his hand's to Kurt's shoulders "The things you do to me when you dance Kurt Hummel" Blaine's hand's lowered to Kurt's hips "-Especially when you use _these_"

Blaine sucked a light bruise on Kurt's neck "I love that you are obscenely graceful and I love making you clumsy because it is the most adorable thing I've seen"

Blaine nibbled his way up to look at Kurt's face "You are so beautiful and you don't even know it" Kurt's eyes opened lazily to look into Blaine's "-But I do, I notice every second I see you and I keep thinking to myself 'How did I get so lucky?'"

"No you don't" Kurt said.

"Yeah, you're right; I'm much too busy thinking about you to think of anything else"

Kurt blushed and Blaine smiled "I love it when you blush" He kissed each one of Kurt's cheeks.

"-I can't help but be entranced by you, the way your nose scrunches up slightly when you like something, the way your lip curls down when you don't, the way your brow arches, its…so…beautiful" Blaine said, pausing to kiss the objects of his obsession.

"I won't deny it though; my favorite part about you is your eyes" Kurt looked in to Blaine's "-There they are; the first thing I noticed about you was how bright and insightful they are, seriously if the eye's are the gateway to the soul yours must be as bright as Harry's limbo perception of kings cross"

"I think you ruined the moment with your Potter talk"

Blaine pouted slightly "It's not Potter talk, it's a compliment, that scene was _really _bright"

"You're lucky you're so damn adorable"

"Can I continue complimenting _you_?" Blaine said and Kurt shrugged.

"You don't have to"

"I want to" Blaine leant forward and pressed his lips against Kurt's for a brief moment.

"Now where was I?" Blaine said looking into Kurt's eyes "-Oh I remember, your too-beautiful-for-words-eyes"

Kurt closed his eyes and Blaine kissed each eye lid gently, Kurt shivered "I love how sensitive you are"

"I'm not sensitive" Kurt groaned and Blaine smiled "Oh really" His hands moved quickly over Kurt's belly, tickling him, Kurt squealed and tried to move away but Blaine ran after him.

Kurt backed him self against a wall, Blaine smiled and tickled him, Kurt rolling in on himself laughing "TRUCE!" Blaine stopped and Kurt straightened against the wall.

Blaine placed his hands on either side of Kurt's head "I love your laugh"

Kurt smiled and Blaine leant in and kissed him passionately before breaking away slightly "Your lips are always so soft and sweet, it's wonderful"

Kurt smiled mischievously and ducked under Blaine's arm as he attempted to get away, Blaine wound his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him back, both of them laughing.

Blaine swung Kurt around and on to his bed, Kurt yelped as he landed.

Blaine came to hover above Kurt, his hands back beside Kurt's head, he leant in and kissed Kurt full on the lips before attempting to use one hand to tickle him but Kurt was too quick. Kurt flipped them so Blaine was in the more vulnerable position, Kurt's legs supporting him on either side of Blaine, Kurt grinned before proceeding to tickle Blaine who squirmed and laughed.

"You're pretty sensitive too" he said with a smile at how he had Blaine laughing his head off below him.

Before Kurt knew it he was on his back again being tickle attacked "Not as sensitive as you"

Kurt did the only thing he could think to distract Blaine, he pulled him down and into a kiss, he was successful at getting Blaine to stop tickling him long enough to pull a groan from Blaine's mouth.

Blaine detached from Kurt's mouth to kiss his neck again "I love your neck"

"That's bizarre"

"But you make the most wonderful noises when I kiss it, how can I not like it?"

"Because it's weird that you do"

"Not really, it's beautiful" Blaine said before mauling it again, attempting to make a 'B' out of hickeys.

After a while Kurt brought Blaine's mouth up to his, kissing him briefly before kissing his neck "I guess I love your neck to" he worked hard on giving Blaine the best hickey he could manage, it was harder for him because Blaine didn't bruise easily.

"Damn your beautiful skin tone" Kurt muttered but smiled when he was successful "-Looks like you will be wearing a scarf tomorrow as well"

"How could you say that Rory has a better personality than you?" Blaine asked half sarcastically, half warmly while he rolled to his side on Kurt's bed.

"Cause he's charming and really nice and I'm just high maintenance"

Blaine smiled "I fell in love with you because of your personality" he said as he pushed a strand of Kurt's messed up hair out of his eyes.

"But…"

"No buts… the only thing more gorgeous then your exterior is your personality, I can not think of anything I would change about you" Blaine said as his fingers twirled in the little hairs at the bottom of Kurt's neck.

"Not even my High maintenance attitude?" Kurt said with a dopey smile.

Blaine smiled "Especially your high maintenance attitude because when I succeed at doing something right for you, you smile and I love your smile and even more I love being the one to make you smile"

"Aw"

"You know I could talk about how much I love you forever"

"Blaine honey, you are making it so difficult for me to be the better boyfriend"

"Don't you get it? You are"

**A/N: I needed some fluff today, like seriously even my fluffy pillow wasn't enough so I resorted to Klaine and they didn't disappoint me :D**

**What do you think? I want to know, also I need prompts like I need episode 5 of season 3 so please give me some prompts :D**

**Love,**

**Shae**


	3. Playground

'**Kurt and Blaine: A collection- Playground'**

**A/N: HELLO, I love this one-shot soooo much, I actually fangirled over my own stuff :/ I'm weird like that… ANYWHOOO this chapter exists because Jessie989 sent me a prompt (I squealed when I saw it, thank you, thank you, thank you!) one word- Playground, I had two Ideas for it so I wrote them both :D (I hope you like them Jessie989)**

**I hope you enjoy :D I'm a total writing machine tonight, DTIWSYA is nearly half way done and thanks to missacrudi, I have a plot plan to work with :P**

**Okay nuff rambling, enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

"Where are you taking me?" Blaine said and Kurt smiled.

"If I told you now then it wouldn't be a surprise" Kurt said, his hands still covering Blaine's eyes.

"I smell trees"

"You smell trees?" Kurt laughed.

"Kurt, are we in a park?" Blaine said and Kurt could feel the top of Blaine's smile with his hands.

"Maybe, Maybe not" Kurt said slyly and Blaine basically started bouncing.

"Oh Kurt, we are, aren't we?" Blaine didn't even wait for an answer "- I know we are"

"Well maybe you should shoosh so I can surprise you some more"

Blaine smiled and let Kurt lead him through wherever they were, Blaine could hear the crunching of leaves and Kurt's even breathing, every sensation enhanced by his lack of sight.

Kurt's hands were suddenly off his eyes and everything poured in all at once, the colors of fall were everywhere, he looked down and there was a little picnic set out, as far as picnics go Blaine was pretty sure it was perfect.

The picnic blanket was white with cream woven through it to form a very basic but beautiful tartan, there was a brown picnic basket on the corner and two champagne glasses next to it as well as a bottle of something sparkling.

"Oh, Kurt, it's so beautiful" Blaine said turning around to jump into Kurt's arms, his own arms winding around Kurt's neck.

"Well, I couldn't buy real champagne because even with a fake ID I still look too young, and I wanted to give you candles but its Autumn and fire is dangerous so I got fake electric ones and I don't like the colo-Mm"

Blaine couldn't take any more of Kurt's adorable rambling, he had no words to counteract Kurt's doubt so he just kissed him as passionately as he could until Kurt fell backwards with a very loud 'EEP'.

Blaine tumbled with him and they landed with a silent 'Umph' Blaine looked at Kurt "You okay sweet heart?"

Kurt looked at him "Yeah"

"Good" and Blaine went back to kissing him, both hands cupping his face, they rolled in the fallen leaves and Blaine expected Kurt to hit him for probably ruining his outfit.

But Kurt didn't hit him they just rolled as they laughed and kissed without a care in the world, eventually they stopped rolling and laughing and just laid next to one another, their faces inches apart.

"I love you" Kurt whispered even if no one was around.

"I love you too" Blaine said, one hand searching for Kurt's.

"I made fairy bread" Kurt said and Blaine smiled.

"Really?" he was grinning manically now and Kurt just smiled, he loved when Blaine got like this.

"I know its your favorite so of course"

"You are the bestest boyfriend ever" Blaine said excitedly as he pulled Kurt up and over towards the picnic, he looked to his left and his eyes widened.

"When did that playground get there?" he said in awe and Kurt smiled and kissed his temple.

"Blaine, honey, it's been there the entire time, you were just a little preoccupied ruining my clothers"

Blaine laughed and they sat down, their hands never letting go, Blaine sat with Kurt between his legs "Kurt?" Kurt looked up at him "Can we play on the playground after?"

Kurt smiled at the little kid inside Blaine "Yes, of course honey"

Blaine smiled and bent down to awkwardly kiss Kurt, "Mmm Your lips always taste so sweet, why is that?" Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips.

"Its residual sweetness from kissing you"

"Always the charmer"

"Only for you"

Kurt blushed and then a sound filled his ears…Blaine's stomach gurgled and they both laughed, Kurt moving to kneel over the basket, Blaine came up behind him and covered him with his body, lightly kissing the back of his neck.

"I made a plate of fairy bread, um some chocolate dipped fruit and I brought grapes, lot's of grapes" Kurt said, tingles running through his body with every kiss that Blaine planted.

"Hmm… Fairy bread first"

"Figured"

They half sat half laid next to each other as they shared the bread, Blaine insisting on feeding Kurt, Kurt didn't mind really, he thought it was adorable.

They opened the bottle of champagne (or sparkling fruit juice) and attempted the linking arms drinking technique but the bubbles tickled Kurt's nose and the whole situation was a bit of a disaster but it didn't matter because they had fun.

Soon Blaine was feeding Kurt grapes and Kurt was doing the same, eventually Blaine held one between his teeth and they shared it, giggling after.

"This is so perfect" Blaine said and Kurt smiled "-Not that I'm not obscenely grateful for this but what's the occasion?"

"There isn't one"

"Wait you just did this cause you could?"

Kurt nodded and then Blaine's lips were on his again, Blaine peppered Kurt's face with kisses "You. Are. The. Sweetest. Damn. Person. Ever." He said as he left the light kisses.

After Blaine was done Kurt smiled, "Wanna go play on the swing set?" he said and Blaine smiled.

"Race ya?"

"You're on"

They ran to the playground, they didn't really notice who won as Blaine now had Kurt backed up against the swing set, kissing him.

They detached after a moment "Push me?" Kurt muttered against Blaine's lips and soon the hot atmosphere changed and Kurt was on the swing, Blaine pushing him lightly.

The cool autumn breeze whispered around their ears and they both smiled at how blissful everything was; Kurt giggled and Blaine looked down at him "What's so funny?"

"'_You move me Blaine'_" Kurt said as he mocked what Blaine had said to him before their first kiss.

"It was romantic and you know it"

"I know"

**ALTERNATIVE RESPONSE**

Blaine placed his son and daughters bag next to him on the bench and watched as his six year old children ran off to play on the brightly colored play ground together.

He pulled on his glasses and pulled out the book he'd been reading, he opened to the book mark Nevaeh, Kurt and his daughter, had made for him, Kurt had gotten the one from Everett, their son.

"Boo!"

Blaine jumped at the sound of his husbands voice, he put his book to the side and stood up to place a kiss on his lips "Hey good looking, I thought you were going to be stuck at work all day" He said holding his beautiful partner at close distance.

"Oh I am, but I'm on lunch break and I saw you sitting here and I couldn't resist" Kurt said as he pressed his lips back on to Blaine's.

No one called them names and for that Kurt felt proud of humanity, it had been nearly ten years since they were in high school and being bullied for loving each other.

"Daddy!" He heard his little girl cry, Kurt turned and his twins were running up to him and he bent down to wrap them up in a hug.

"How are my beautiful twins?" He asked them.

"Gooooooooddddd" They said together, Everett with his untamed curls and Nevaeh with hers in pretty pig-tails with ribbons, they looked up at Kurt as he stood, their blue eyes bright and alert.

"Well that's just awesome" Kurt said with a smile as he ruffled Everett's hair.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Nevaeh said bouncing up and down, much like her other daddy.

"Yeah Nev?" Kurt said as he wound his arm around Blaine's waist.

She opened her mouth and pointed at her now missing tooth "Oh wow! They're both missing now"

"Yeah-uh" She said smiling, her two front teeth non existent.

"I got a loose tooth too daddy!" Everett said excitedly and he opened his mouth to wiggle a tooth.

"Wow you two are going to make the tooth fairy broke!" Kurt laughed and Blaine kissed his temple.

They nodded rapidly and Blaine and Kurt smiled at them.

"Daddy, Papi, can we have some lollies?"

"I don't think so" Kurt said at the same time Blaine said "Of course" They had been through this many times before and it was usually Kurt who slipped candy in their hands despite saying no, it was his not-so-secret secret with the twins.

The twins ran off not long after they received a lolly snake each.

"We spoil them too much" Kurt muttered with a smile.

"Oh they deserve it; they are just too adorable to not get what they want"

"Sounds like someone else I know" Kurt joked as Blaine nibbled on a lolly snake of his own.

"Oh you love spoiling me and you know it" Blaine smiled, leaning forward and kissing his husband.

"I can't help it, you're my kryptonite" Kurt said and Blaine grinned as Kurt's closet nerd showed its adorable face.

"Daddy, Papi! Come push us" their twins called, and they both smiled.

"Duty calls"

"Mm… one more kiss" Blaine muttered and how could Kurt not give in, he leant forward and their lips met in a sweet sensual kiss.

They parted and grabbed their stuff and made their way over to the swing set, Blaine pushing Everett and Kurt pushing Nevaeh.

This was their life now, full of blissful parenting, acceptance and small moments, they couldn't have asked for anything better.

**A/N: I hope you liked them :D**

**Okay so I have been planning a fic with Nevaeh (Heaven backwards :P ) and Everett for a while and I thought this is a great tease :P Oh and 'Papi' is 'Daddy' in Spanish :D my cousin is how I picture Everett and he calls his dad Papi cause he is Spanish and I swear it is sooooo adorable :P**

**So please send me a prompt, I love filling them :D **

**Send me a review because they literally make my day, without a doubt :D**

**Love**

**Shae xo**


	4. Bad day?

**Kurt and Blaine: A collection IV**

**A/N: Oh hello there, I've missed you :) This chapter is for Megger82891, its in response to her prompt that I have listed at the bottom because it spoils it a little :D but still anyway, it's for you Meg :D I hope you melt from all the fluff, I know I did :D**

**Please enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**Bad day?**

It all started when Blaine knocked over his coffee cup that morning, the delicious hot liquid poured over everything! His desk was soaked and so was his two thousand word essay that he'd spent all night writing out by hand because his printer conveniently ran out of ink when he went to print it at two AM.

He could have put his essay on his USB but no, Wes and David decided to cram it full of un-delete-able-hetero-nakedness and even more conveniently Kurt's biology teacher had his. So he hand wrote every stupid analysis of Skinners box out on paper until seven in the morning! (Because every time he made a mistake he obviously had to start all over again, it was basic perfectionist principal) He could have spent the night snuggling up with his adorable boyfriend, and now roommate, but no the hands of fate were against him and it was really pissing him off because that was only the beginning of a horrible day.

Blaine shrugged his Dalton blazer on, more tired then he would have been if he'd been able to drink his morning coffee, Kurt smiled at him and walked over and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"It'll be alright, I'm sure your teacher will be a little lenient considering you're a perfect student" Kurt said with a sympathetic smile, Blaine nodded solemnly and leant into Kurt's touch, his head resting on Kurt's shoulder.

"Oh come now sweetheart, I listened to you scratch away on your ridiculously yellow note paper all night so I'm struggling to hold myself up let alone you too" Kurt said with a smile but both boys knew that he wouldn't rather it any other way.

"I'm sorry hon" Blaine mumbled into Kurt's shoulder, Kurt smiled at how adorable Blaine was when he was deliriously tired.

They stood in each others arms for a moment before detaching, Blaine went to do up his Blazer but the middle button fell off in his hand, he groaned and took the blazer off to replace it with a sweater instead.

He made his way into the bathroom to do his hair, _this is what I need, a little gel therapy,_ he opened the cabinet to pull out his gel, he attempted to squirt a little onto his finger but none came out. _I forgot I needed to buy some_!

"Dammit!" He cried and Kurt came into their rather large bathroom, analyzing the situation he just wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist from behind.

"It's on the shopping list along with mine" Kurt said and Blaine groaned as Kurt picked up on his plan to steal his.

Blaine pouted as he locked eyes with Kurt in the mirror, Kurt laughed and kissed his ear "You may not like your hair like this but I think it's incredibly _sexy_"

Blaine smiled and turned in Kurt's arms to plant a hard kiss on his lips, it started out strong but due to sleep deprivation it turned lazy and sweet.

"How is it that you always make me feel better?" Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips before proceeding to kiss him again; Kurt wound his hand through Blaine's curls to emphasize how much he _really_ liked when it was void of gel.

Eventually it became apparent that they would have to face the day but that didn't mean they wanted to, Blaine took a longing look at the obscenely big bath tub "Share a bath with me later?" he asked and Kurt looked at him with a sly smirk.

"Slow down cowboy! We have to make it through the day first" he said tapping Blaine on the lips before turning to leave, Blaine grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards him, Kurt's back on Blaine's chest, Blaine's arm wrapped around him.

"I've got a better idea… you and me just stay here" Kurt could feel Blaine grinning next to his ear.

"Not today sweetie, I've got Fashion and I don't want to miss that, we're flipping through vintage copies of vogue"

"Damn I wish I'd taken that class" Blaine said, only really meaning it because it would entail hours of staring at fashionista Kurt in his prime.

"I'm happy you didn't" Kurt said with a grin.

"Why?" Blaine asked, feeling a little rejected by his own boyfriend.

"Because this way you can't distract me"

Blaine felt a little bit better after that but that brief moment in the morning wasn't enough to clear up all the bad stuff that would happen.

Blaine wasn't normally clumsy but something was against him today because he'd fallen over three times and the marble floors of Dalton weren't the nicest things to land on.

He went to take his books out of his locker but he stood there staring at the little locking contraption, he couldn't remember his locker combo at all!

"Two full turns right…or was it left?" Blaine asked himself "Dammit"

He walked on the grounds and as he thought that his day was looking a little brighter he stepped on gum and moaned "This isn't fair, this can't get anymore freaking worse" he said but they were his famous last words as droplets of water fell on his nose, he tried to move but the gum was holding him pretty tightly "how is that even possible?"

"No, no, no-Damn you!" he cried as the rain started to bucket down on top of him, soaking him pretty quickly, he eventually untied his shoe and left it because it wasn't helping him any.

He was soaking when he walked into the lunch room with his one still mostly dry foot, he limped over to the warblers table and Kurt looked up "Oh baby, you look awful!" Kurt cried as he took in his boyfriend's appearance.

"I've had a dreadful day" Blaine moaned as he flopped down into a seat and dropped his head onto the table, Kurt looked at his sad boyfriend and an idea struck him.

"Come on then, you need to shower" Kurt announced and Blaine didn't even move so he got up and moved around to prompt him to move.

"Nooo, let me stay here some more, I'm so tired" Blaine moaned and Kurt laughed, pulling his boyfriend up.

"You'll feel better after a nice warm shower"

Kurt half prompted half dragged Blaine back to their room, Blaine fell back on the bed in exhaust, Kurt looked at him "Blaine, you're wet and cold, get off our bed" he ordered and Blaine rolled until he landed on the floor with a loud thump.

Kurt smiled and leant down "Shower time sweetheart" he said in a sing song voice, mainly trying to prevent Blaine from getting a cold and for Blaine to hurry up so he can put his plan into action.

It took Kurt a bit but he finally got Blaine to go shower, the second his boyfriend was out of sight he started 'Operation: Cheer up Blaine'

When Blaine climbed out of the shower he was met with three yellow post it notes on the inside of the door, they were set up in a horizontal line and each one had a different message.

The first one read: '_I was thinking about how great you look in your uniform, so voila, button is attached once again_' Blaine grinned as he read Kurt's message.

The second one read: '_When you take your first sip of coffee there's this smile that touches your face that is so beautiful, so a mocha is waiting on your desk_' Blaine's heart nearly burst with happiness at how good Kurt was to him.

The third one was slightly different since there was a little puzzle piece in the corner '_I know how much you love puzzles so follow my instructions with the pair of shoes I left at the end of our bed_'

Blaine wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom and went straight to the shoe box he smiled when he saw the little post it note on the lid '_Coffee_ _first hon xo_' Blaine smiled and stood up to walk over to his desk.

The thermos that Kurt had bought him for class was sitting in the middle of the table, Blaine instantly noticed the post it note that was on his laptop.

'_Courage: I know you don't want to but get your shoes on and go see your psych teacher. Xo'_

Blaine groaned but quickly dressed and opened the shoe box, he pulled out the beautiful shoes and once his appearance was acceptable he picked up his coffee to take his first sip.

When the cup was lifted Blaine noticed yet another post it note '_I love your hair out but I got jealous when other boys got to see your bed hair, gel in the cupboard'_

Blaine grinned and practically ran into the bathroom to style his hair, he loved finding all of Kurt's notes, they brought smiles to his face, he found every one in the room in the order that Kurt knew he would and the fact that Kurt knew him so well made him smile even harder.

Begrudgingly Blaine made his way into the psych building, he found his teacher and went to open his mouth to apologize until he was forgiven but the teacher spoke first.

"Oh Mr. Anderson, I just finished reading your essay-" _wait, what? _"-Your form was excellent, it was phenomenally worded, you should be very pleased with yourself and thank your boyfriend for me, without him I would have had to wait longer to be a proud teacher, oh that reminds me, Mr. Hummel told me to tell you that he put your book on hold at the library, he had a feeling I would find you first"

Blaine smiled "Yeah Kurt's pretty psychic like that, thanks sir, I will see you in class tomorrow, I was coming to check to see if you'd received my essay"

The teacher smiled and they parted ways, Blaine heading straight to the library where he expected to find part two of Kurt's puzzle.

Blaine was right, when he asked the librarian if there was a book on hold for him the little lady handed over the book, Blaine smiled 'Astrology: A book on stars' Blaine smiled at the odd name but made his way to the reading area so he could flick through it.

On page seven he found the first note and he smiled insanely as a bubble of happiness filled him up '_I was watching the stars, giving them each a reason of why I love you, It worked out well until I ran out of stars…7'_

Blaine didn't understand the random number at the end of the cutest sentence in the world but he flicked through the book until he found the second note on page nineteen.

'_Free kiss when you do something of equal or less value… conditions apply…7,19'_ Blaine laughed and pulled the note out and folded it and put it in his pocket planning on using it after their game.

He continued to flick through the book, a few random things caught his eye before he landed on page twenty five where the third note lay, a band-aid drawn in the corner '_Heard you fell over you klutz, I'll kiss you better if you hurry…7,19,25 hmm sound's familiar' _

Blaine smiled _my locker combo! _Blaine made sure to take the notes out for safe keeping before rushing to his locker to unlock it, he smiled when he saw an umbrella and a little yellow note '_As much as singing in the rain is a beautiful film even Gene Kelly got sick from being in the rain, keep dry xo'_

He turned his head and saw another yellow note '_Would it make you smile if I told you I miss you? Cause I do xo'_

Blaine grinned and made his way back to Kurt and his room, he smiled when instead of seeing yellow notes he saw Kurt, he didn't hesitate in kissing Kurt.

"Feeling better I see" Kurt mumbled against his lips as they fell back onto the bed with a laugh.

"Just earning my coupon" Blaine muttered with a smile before kissing Kurt again.

"It's earned" Kurt finally said when Blaine let go of his lips, Kurt leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's cheek before planting a much stronger kiss on Blaine's lips.

"I ran a bath" Kurt said breathlessly and Blaine smiled.

"You are so amazing to me and I'm so happy you're mine" Blaine said before kissing Kurt softly before pulling him up and into the bathroom.

As Blaine sat between Kurt's legs while Kurt washed the gel out of his hair again a thought struck him "hey hon, the purpose of the puzzle was…?" he asked softly and he felt Kurt laugh slightly.

"To lead you back here clearly" Kurt said and Blaine smiled.

"That's corny, even for us" Blaine commented half heartedly as he melted away in to Kurt's arms.

"I still reckon your 'You're my honey cause you're sweet' line tops it" Kurt said sarcastically and Blaine laughed as he simply enjoyed his boyfriends company his day ending much better than it started.

**Prompt: **Maybe Kurt or Blaine is having a bad day and the other hides post-it notes  
>around the others room or inside of his books with cute little notes on them.<p>

**Thanks Meg, I loved writing this :D I love getting prompts, I really hope I didn't ruin this in any way :)**

**If you haven't already, check out my other stories 'Didn't think I would see you again: Chapter 26' is all planned out and ready to be written :D after my assignments of course :P (not really)**

**I'm off to bed cause its really late and I'm TIRED (I blame Effie :P) **

**Love you all.**

**Good night **

**Shae xo**


End file.
